Sussurro que Sufoca a Alma
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Hiei havia prometido ficar pra sempre no Makai e nunca mais ver sua irmã, porém ocorreram fatos que ele não poderia prever... Será que o baixinho irá mudar de idéia? Hiei&Yuki... Não é insesto pessoal... Fic Repostada


Bem se alguém leu isso antes vai perceber que to repostando, problemas de formatação dessa m. de site e um problema no nome de uma das personagens. Era isso, espero que dessa vez alguém leia XD...

Claro sem esquecer dos reviews fofos das amadas S2 Yamanaka Ino S2e a Misao Kinomoto, brigada lindas...

Gostaria de agradecer a AngelloreXx que revisou esse troço pra mim.

Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaa lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mudei uma coisinha de nada o final, mas acho que consegui sozinha...

Agora eu trago a vocês Hiei e Yukina, numa trama envolvente... (nossa parece comercial de novelas. Hahaha)

Antes que eu me esqueça: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem (graças).

Vamos a Fic

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Descobertas**

Outra vez o mesmo sonho.

Hiei acorda num sobressalto:

-YUKINAAAAAA – num berro que pôde ser ouvido por todo Makai.

Sua respiração é ofegante; claramente perturbado, Hiei senta na cama e começa a pensar no sonho que nas últimas semanas tivera todas as noites.

"Yukina presa, pedindo por ajuda, e de repente, numa confusão de sentidos, o cenário muda e vai para um local de execução. Em meio ao tumulto, Hiei tem dificuldades para reconhecer a pessoa que está prestes a ser executada. Subitamente, num grito mudo, ele ouve a voz de Yukina: nii-san!" **O que significa isso?**

- Você deveria ir ve-la... Esses seus sonhos já estão ficando cansativos – Sentada em sua poltrona no canto do aposento, Mukuro observa Hiei, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

- Hunf... Como se eu me importasse com a sua opinião.

Hiei levantou-se e saiu calmamente do quarto. Retomando sua expressão indiferente, se dirigiu a Mukuro.

- Perca essa mania irritante de me espionar enquanto durmo.

- Então vá dormir em outro lugar, bem longe de mim.

- Hunf...

Ele sai sem dizer mais nada e num impulso desesperado começa a pular de árvore em árvore tentando inutilmente apagar a angústia deixada pelo sonho. Continua sua jornada sem rumo até chegar a uma clareira que desde que chegara ao Makai havia se tornado seu lugar de refúgio. Naquele lugar corria um rio sereno, ele se aproxima da margem sentando-se em uma pedra... Ficando a pensar no porquê daquele sonho estar se repetindo: **Yukina o que está acontecendo? Seria possível que algum outro porco como o Tarukani está planejando te aprisionar para fazer fortuna? **Esse pensamento fez Hiei gelar por dentro, não poderia permitir que sua irmã sofresse novamente daquela maneira. Com um salto subiu em uma árvore bem alta próxima ao rio, abriu o seu jagan e viu sua irmã sorrindo nas mediações do templo da mestra Genkai. Estava correndo e brincando com uns pequenos animais que ali se encontravam, carregando nas mãos algumas flores que acabara de colher.

Parecia estar tudo bem, então qual era o motivo daqueles sonhos? Saudade? Besteira. Sempre esteve longe e nunca sentira algo do tipo. **Hunf... Toda essa paz deve estar me tornando um fraco. **

Hiei desfez-se desses pensamentos e resolveu seguir para junto dos companheiros, para começar a ronda do dia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele caminhava pelo Makai com seus companheiros, patrulhando a área quando sente uma presença estranha, no entanto lhe parece já ter sentido antes aquele youki.

- O que aconteceu senhor, Hiei? Por que parou?

- Cale a boca seu imbecil. – Hiei pulou em uma árvore deixando seus companheiros curiosos com relação a sua atitude.

- Ei, senhor Hiei, tem algo errado? Avistou algum humano perdido?

- Eu já não falei para vocês ficarem de bico fechado? – Ele grita enérgico.

**Parece que agora entenderam.**

Hiei abre seu jagan e avista duas mulheres conversando baixo. **O que aquelas mulheres fazem aqui? Não sabem que este lado do Makai é perigoso. Ei, espere um momento... Não são mulheres comuns, são...** **Koorimes, mas o que fazem nesta parte do Makai? **

Hiei aguça seus sentidos para poder ouvir o que elas diziam.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ele deve estar por aqui... Temos que encontrá-lo. – Fala a mais jovem.

- Vamos embora. Aqui pode ser perigoso, além do mais não recebemos permissão para sairmos do País do Gelo – Diz a mais velha e também mais assustada.

- Ei! Você é muito medrosa, treme só de ouvir falar naquela velha. O que ela pode fazer de mal a nós?

- Você sabe muito bem, Akane...

Akane que até agora estava muito agitada e confiante parece ter lembrado de algo e parou por um instante, permanecendo estática perdida nos pensamentos. A outra ficou em silêncio esperando a reação dela. De repente, esta recobra o entusiasmo e segura firme os ombros de sua amiga.

- Por isso que estamos aqui, Nabiki. Precisamos ajudá-la.

- Mas você nem mesmo tem certeza do que ouviu. Pode ser que você tenha se confundido.

- E se eu não me confundi? Precisamos avisá-lo. Só ele poderá fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas Akane... – Fora interrompida.

- SEM 'MAS', NABIKI. E se isso estivesse prestes a acontecer com você? E algum Youkai de fora pudesse ajudá-la? Ele é muito poderoso, ouvi dizer que os amigos dele também são. Tenho certeza de que ele irá salvá-la. É sua irmã.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda acho que não vai adiantar nada, ele não chegará antes delas. Você sabe como elas podem ser cruéis.

- É, eu sei...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ao ouvir isso, um tremor passou por todo o corpo de Hiei; ele ficou imóvel como se seus sentidos houvessem sumido. **Será que elas estão falando da Yukina?** Hiei começa, então, a saltar de árvore em árvore desesperadamente. **Elas não estão muito longe, preciso alcançá-las.** Ele está tão assustado e confuso que seu reflexo diminui, acaba por escorregar caindo em um baque surdo no chão. Levanta-se rapidamente e retoma seu percurso em direção as Koorimes. Ao longe se ouve os gritos dos outros Youkais que estavam fazendo a ronda com ele.

- SENHOR HIEI! SENHOR O QUE ACONTECEU?

Hiei não ouve nada, ele não vê nada, seu único objetivo no momento é saber... Saber o que está acontecendo. Se é, realmente, sua irmã que está correndo perigo ou não.

Ele continua sua corrida desesperada entre os galhos das mais altas árvores.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Akane, onegai, vamos embora.

- Não Nabiki, temos que encontrá-lo.

- É que estou com uma sensação ruim a respeito. Vamos acabar sendo severamente punidas. Não deveríamos ter saído do País do Gelo e, principalmente, não deveríamos estar à procura dele.

Nesse momento Akane sente uma presença conhecida, um ar gelado passa por suas entranhas paralisando-a, ela olha fixamente para Nabiki.

- Que foi Akane?

- ... – Akane responde colocando seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios, indicando que Nabiki deve permanecer em silêncio.

- Você está me assustando. – Nabiki sussurra.

Akane se dirige até Nabiki e se põe na frente dela em posição defensiva. Um youki poderoso começa a emanar da floresta, congelando tudo a sua volta, e Nabiki também percebe que já não estão mais sós.

- Eu sabia... Fomos descobertas. – Choraminga Nabiki.

- Calma, eu dou um jeito nisso.

O ar gelado que vem da floresta aumenta gradualmente como se a pessoa que o produzisse não tivesse nenhuma pressa em chegar ao seu destino. Nabiki vai se encolhendo cada vez mais atrás da amiga e começa a identificar de quem emana aquele terrível youki.

- É ela, Akane... O que faremos agora? Ela não terá piedade de nós...

- ... – Akane permanece em silêncio e tem uma fisionomia tranqüila, o que deixa Nabiki mais assustada.

Pequenos animais começam a surgir correndo da floresta e as árvores próximas congelando, um vulto conhecido surge e Nabiki cerra fortemente os olhos como se disso dependesse sua vida, porém Akane permanece imóvel e indiferente com a presença. Aquela pessoa fica a encará-las severamente, então Akane quebra o silêncio entre elas.

- Eu sabia que viria Yumi – Disse muito sorridente – Falei mil vezes pra Nabiki não se preocupar, pois alguém iria nos achar, sempre confiei.

O youki que a outra emanava parece ter se amenizado um pouco, mas sua expressão permaneceu impassível.

- O que fazem aqui? Como ousam sair da Terra das Geleiras sem permissão? Vão acabar se metendo em encrenca como a outra e sua mãe.

- Err... Desculpa Yumi, acabamos nos perdendo. Sabe como eu sou curiosa. Saímos um pouco das fronteiras do País do Gelo, fomos nos afastando e deu no que deu. – Diz Akane com as mãos na cabeça e uma expressão divertida na face. – Mas Nabiki não tem culpa de nada, foi eu quem insistiu.

-...- Yumi parece não ter se convencido das palavras de Akane, mas estava disposta a aceita-las. Afinal tinha visto as duas nascerem e elas nunca foram de dar problemas, então faria vistas grossas já que aparentemente elas não fizeram nada que pudesse ter causado algum dano.

Nabiki permaneceu atrás da amiga, percebendo o olhar de descrença de Yumi, temeu pelas duas, afinal as mulheres da Terra das Geleiras poderiam ser realmente muito cruéis. Akane, no entanto, apesar de ter os mesmos temores de Nabiki, mostrou-se desatenta as reações de Yumi. Começando a caminhar alegremente até ela.

- Estou muito feliz por você ter nos encontrado. Não concorda Nabiki?

A outra apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Então vamos logo pra casa que estou cansada. Passamos o dia inteiro procurando o caminho de volta, preciso de um banho.

Nabiki simplesmente não compreendia como sua amiga conseguia demonstrar tanta tranqüilidade e se mostrar tão dissimulada, porém argumentou tentando reafirmar o que ela havia dito.

- Tem razão... Também estou exausta.

Yumi observava as duas imaginando o que teria levado elas a se afastarem tanto da Terra das Geleiras. Bem... Talvez fosse mesmo curiosidade por parte de Akane, ela sempre fora muito curiosa desde muito pequena.

- Bem, vamos indo então. – Yumi permanecia com sua fisionomia severa.

**Ufa! Essa foi por pouquíssimo, mas e agora como vamos encontrá-lo e avisar sobre ela. **Akane olhava para a floresta tentando encontrar uma maneira de avisá-lo.

- O que está esperando menina? – A voz da mulher a tira do devaneio.

- Nada não, só estava pensando no que há além dessas florestas... – Akane sorri.

- Tenho certeza que você não gostaria de saber. Vamos. – Vira-se para ir embora, porém percebe um youki poderoso se aproximando numa velocidade incrível vindo da direção contrária a que ela havia vindo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiei sente a presença de outro youki junto às koorimes, mais forte que o delas, porém de mesma origem. **Outra koorime? Mas por que elas estão aqui? **

Hiei estava agora um pouco mais controlado, mas não menos perturbado. Apenas a remota possibilidade de sua irmã passar por dificuldades novamente lhe deixava intensamente perturbado.

Estava quase chegando ao local onde as mulheres se encontravam quando percebe o youki aumentando e um ar gelado vindo daquela direção, ele pode ver a envoltória que o youki frio formava. **Hunf... O que esta baka pensa que está fazendo? Será que pensa que irá me assustar com um youki tão insignificante desses...**

Ele acelera sua corrida naquela direção, agora movido também pela curiosidade em saber de quem emanava aquele youki.

Em um último salto surge na clareira e pôde contemplar três koorimes olhando em sua direção, duas com idades próximas a ele o fazendo se lembrar de Yukina, e outra mais velha, talvez da idade de sua mãe se ainda estivesse viva, a última era a dona do youki. Esta permanecia com uma expressão ríspida e indiferente, demonstrando confiança e superioridade.

Hiei permanece parado, parecendo estar hipnotizado, olhando para as duas mais novas que agora se escondiam por traz da outra. Todas as lembranças que tinha de sua irmã vieram a sua mente, a mansão Tarukani, o torneio das trevas, a despedida antes de seu retorno ao Makai... Tudo isso passava na mente de Hiei como reprise de um filme antigo, então ele sussurra:

- Koorimes...

Yumi o tira de seus pensamentos:

- O que você pretende?

Hiei permanece indiferente à pergunta da outra, continuando a olhar as meninas, desta vez com seu característico olhar de desprezo.

-Você não me ouviu seu insolente – Yumi, em um impulso, pula para atacar Hiei.

Neste momento ele pode ouvir Nabiki sussurrar em um tom inaudível, que somente ele conseguiu ouvir.

- É ele...

Com um movimento rápido Hiei desvia, Yumi impulsiona os pés no chão voltando a atacá-lo, desta vez seu ataque pega de raspão em Hiei, cortando suavemente sua face. Pela primeira vez ele a encara.

- Baka. Você é rápida, mas não o suficiente. Saia do meu caminho, não tenho assuntos a tratar com você. Vim até aqui pra falar com essas meninas.

Ao ouvirem essas palavras Akane e Nabiki ficam muito espantadas, tomando uma posição de defesa. Não havia a possibilidade de ele saber o que estava acontecendo, por isso mesmo é que elas estavam ali, mas então... Como?

Hiei se dirige até as duas e percebendo isso Yumi salta na frente delas tentando protege-las.

No entanto, essa atitude em nada o perturba.

- Vocês desejam me falar alguma coisa? Andem logo que eu não tenho o dia todo.

As duas se assustaram mais ainda com a atitude dele e se entreolharam tentando buscar no olhar da outra alguma saída para aquela situação. Arriscaram-se saindo de seu país, enfrentando lugares perigosos do Makai, e, talvez pior que isso, estavam sujeitas a ira das velhas koorimes, e agora que tinham encontrado Hiei, não poderiam dizer a que vieram.

- Do que você está falando? Como essas meninas teriam assuntos a tratar com um youkai como você?

Ele simplesmente ignorava a presença de Yumi, e continuava aguardando uma resposta das duas. Estava ficando cada vez mais apreensivo, será que ele estava enganado? Era tudo que ele queria: estar enganado, mas o que ouviu aquela menina falar lhe afirmava que ele não estava enganado.

Akane cortou os pensamentos de Hiei.

- Não temos nada a falar com você. – Akane tentou falar com convicção, porém Hiei percebeu uma breve hesitação em sua voz.

Ele lançou um olhar de descrença em sua direção e permaneceu esperando a sua resposta.

- Fale logo de uma vez garota inútil... Hunf... Vir de tão longe pra nada, que imbecil.

Akane não sabia o que fazer, um desejo de ir até as últimas conseqüências fora tomando conta de seu ser, porém ela desvia seu olhar para Nabiki e percebe o pânico tomando conta de sua face e hesita mais uma vez.

- Deixem-nos em paz, não temos nada pra tratar com você – **Droga!**

Quando Hiei estava prestes a demonstrar uma reação, Yumi interfere, elevando seu youki e tomando uma posição defensiva.

- Não vim aqui para lutar, portanto saia do nosso caminho se não quiser morrer.

Ao dizer isso, o youki de Yumi explode e o ar gelado rodeia todo o bosque em que eles se encontram. Hiei eleva seu youki em uma mesma intensidade ou até maior que o dela.

- Também não vim até aqui pra lutar, mas se for necessário, acabarei com você primeiro.

As chamas mortais explodem, porém o poder produzido pelo youki da koorime, não é menor que o seu. Uma neblina gelada e espessa forma-se ao redor de Yumi, atrapalhando a visão de Hiei, ele solta a fita em sua testa e descobre o Jagan, porém a neblina o vence.

- Onde você está baka? Tentando fugir de mim?

- Não diga asneira... Apenas não vejo motivo algum para que haja uma luta nesse momento.

Hiei pode ouvir o riso de Yumi. Ele tenta ir atrás dela, mas já é tarde, ela se mostrou muito rápida, fugindo com as meninas antes mesmo que Hiei percebesse.

**Maldita mulher... **

* * *

Nhaa! Adorei fazer esse capítulo...

Gente, por favor, mandem reviews, preciso de opiniões, ou não vou conseguir progredir.

Digam-me o que esperam pro próximo capítulo, o que acharam do meu Hiei, please...

Ah e não prometo nada sobre o segundo capítulo, espero não demorar muito, e só, não me matem, é tudo culpa da faculdade.

Ja Ne


End file.
